


Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year’s Day, Taylor Swift songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: Three times.It’s always three times that Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand.Whenever she squeezes her hand, in the taxi, in the busy New York streets, in bed.Three times.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youareboththebestfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Youareboththebestfriend).



“Happy New Years!!”

The celebrities cheer and all the plus ones that everyone has brought kiss.

And of corse, Chloe kisses Beca, and Beca kisses her back.

The Bellas cheer as they see the ball drop on the suite room tv and the couples kiss each other, the others kiss other Bellas and they all hug as Auld Lang Syne plays in the background. 

“Break it up Bhloeee. Save it for the bedroom.”Amy laughs at the couple on tv.

Somehow in all of the chaos, Beca has found Chloe’s hand. 

And like always. 

Squeezing her hand.

Once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

It almost feels like she’s trying to tell her something. 

But its enough to make Chloe feel warmer and fuzzier than she already is, and she smiles, kissing Beca’s cheek. 

* * *

They go back to Beca’s suite room where all the other Bellas are at around 1 in the morning, and all the Bellas are still drinking and partying. 

“Happy New yearsssss!!!” Stacie says to the couple as they enter the room. 

All the other Bellas notice and cheer as they all hug once again. 

* * *

The party goes on until 3am and all the Bellas except Beca and Chloe make their way back to their rooms, courtesy of Beca Mitchell, Grammy winning artist, and producer. 

“Good night girlsssssss!”Amy says as they get to the hall leading to their rooms. 

“Shhh Amy! I don’t want to get in trouble.” Beca giggles.

All the girls have their heels in their hands, or for Stacie, making Aubrey hold hers. 

“Good night girls!” Stacie whisper-giggles as she gets pulled into her room with Aubrey. 

“Night! See you tomorrow!” Chloe whispers back to the girls as she watches all the Bellas make their way back.

“Kiss Beca goodnight for me!” Stacie pokes her head from the door and says. 

“Alright.”Chloe laughs as she finally makes her way back to her suite. 

* * *

She unlocks the door with her room keys and walks into the main room, the hardwood floor has glitter scattered all-over, and the polaroids of the Bellas remain on the tables, and there’s still bottles all over the place.

“Chloeeeeee!”Beca calls from the bedroom. 

“What babyyyy?”Chloe replies as she walks back to the room, were the brunette lays, drunk, and half-asleep. 

“Come to beddddd?” 

“Alright.” She chuckles as she takes her stilettos off and strips from her tight glitter red dress, and slips into bed with just her thong. 

“Come here....” Beca mumbles as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend, and nuzzles her face into the gingers neck. Her hands find the gingers, and squeezes. 

One. 

Two.

Three. 

Chloe turns her body, and kisses the brunette’s lips. 

“What does that mean?”

“What does what mean?”Beca asks back as she kisses her lips again. 

“When you squeeze my hand. I’ve always wanted to know.” 

“I love you.”Beca says as she squeezes her hands again. 

It makes Chloe’s heart melt, and she hugs the brunette’s body tighter, and kisses her again. 

“I love you too.” She smiles bigger than ever, burying her face in the brunettes chest. 

She falls asleep in the brunette’s warmth, safe, and sound. 

* * *

She wakes up the next morning, and watches Beca sleep. Her hands comb the brunettes locks, and she smiles, watching her eyes flutter open. 

“Hi.” Beca sleepily says as she looks into the ginger’s eyes with her steel blue eyes. 

“Good morning.” Chloe smiles back and yawns. 

“How long?”

“Hm.... about fifteen minutes?”Chloe chuckles, placing her hand on her cheek. 

“God. Did I snore?”Beca asks the ginger as she reaches out and places her hand on the ginger’s hand as well. 

“Just a bit. I think its cute.” 

“Oh really?” She rolls her eyes and chuckles, taking the gingers hand in her own and squeezing three times. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

“I love you.” Chloe smiles as the get closer, with their foreheads and noses touching. 

“I love you too.” Beca smiles back as she kisses her lips gently. 

“Please don’t ever change. Okay? No matter how famous you might become. Don’t become a stranger to me. Promise me?” The redhead’s eyes glimmer a bit as she says so. 

“I won’t ever change. I promise. I’ll always be here for you and only you. I never ever want to be a stranger to you either.” She replies as she wraps her arms around her. “Okay? I promise Chlo.” 

Chloe nods, letting herself melt into the brunettes embrace. 

“My mom always squeezed my hand when we’d hold hands. She told me that it meant ‘I love you.’ and that it was our secret code. I’d always squeeze back, and that was our connection. She told me that we could always communicate like this, and when I had someone special, I could do it to them. And when she got sick and couldn’t talk much, she’d still do it, and I’d reply back. And the last time I did it to her, she didn’t reply back. And that was when I knew that I was going to lose her.”

“I didn’t know that.” Chloe says to her as she looks up from her face being buried in her chest. “That means so much to me. Thank you for sharing that memory with me. And thank you for doing it to me.” She smiles kissing her chest. 

* * *

They’re now clearing up the room. 

Yeah, it was a hotel room, but they were going to stay here for another day, and they at least wanted to make it a bit easier for the maid who was coining in later in the afternoon. 

They start picking up the champagne bottles and the beer bottles from the tables, the chairs, the windowsill, the balcony table, and pretty much everywhere else. They’d even found one in the bathroom. 

They couldn’t do anything about the glitter, but they collected all the polaroids and put them away, and al the bottles of alcoholic beverages are in one place in the room. 

“Wow. We had fun last night.”Beca giggles as she plops down on the couch and looks at the place. 

“Yep. But more like the other girls had fun and we had a bit of an after party.” Chloe chuckles as she sits on Beca’s lap 

“Hey! There’s literally 10 available seats here and you decide to sit here??”she rolls her eyes as she wraps her arms around the ginger. 

“11 places to sit and this seat wins any other seat in any other place in his world.” She smiles, turns her head and kisses her cheek. Then, turns her body, and kisses Beca’s lips. 

Once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

“I love you.” She smiles into the kiss. 

“I love you more.” Beca smirks. “What do you think we should do today?” She asks her as she rests her hand on the ginger’s lap. 

“Well......sex, shower, and explore the city?”Chloe giggles as she suggests. 

“Always.”Beca smirks as she kisses the ginger’s lips. “Now get off me so we can go to the bedroom.”

“I don’t care about where we have sex. It could be here, the shower, or even in the city.” She jokes as she gets up. 

“Alright princess. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Oh my god. That’s where we lived!? It’s so small!” Chloe laughs as she looks at the apartment building that they lived in only a year ago. 

“Look where we are now.”Beca smiles as she places her arm over her shoulder and smiles at the ginger. 

“Look where you are now.”Chloe grins looking at the brunette, and nuzzles her nose into the brunette’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you baby.” She smiles. 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn’t be the person I am without you. Thank you Chlo. “Beca looks at the ginger and kisses her head. 

Chloe hugs Beca like she’s holding on to all their memories. 

“I love you so much.”

* * *

They walk back to the main streets and catch a taxi to go back to their hotel. Both sitting in the back seat, they hold hands and look out the streets. 

“Remember when we were so broke that we couldn’t even afford a taxi back to the apartment after a night out?”Chloe chuckles. 

“I wonder why we still went out drinking. “Beca scoffs.

“Because we were making memories Bec.” Chloe laughs. 

Beca smiles back and looks at the ginger who’s looking out the window, and squeezes her hand. 

I 

Love

You 

This time, Chloe squeezes back. 

I 

Love

You 

AndBeca falls in love with Chloe all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late New Years!! I’m sorry this work is a bit late. This work is inspired by a Taylor Swift song called New Year’s Day and is dedicated to youareboththebestfriend as a late New Year’s gift! I’m so glad I got to write a work for Pitchmas for you, and I thought, why not a New Year’s work as well. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and happy New Years! :)
> 
> -addie


End file.
